


not wanted but needed

by zoemargaret



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemargaret/pseuds/zoemargaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feli played one hell of a game. Fernando takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not wanted but needed

“Hey,” Fernando knocks on the wall as he walks into the bathroom. Feli doesn't turn from washing his hair, instead tipping his head back under the stream of water. Suds slide down his back but for once Fernando ignores the temptation. Instead he grabs a towel and hitches his hip on the counter and watches his boyfriend.

“You were amazing,” the words slip out and he closes his eyes in frustration. He didn't mean to say anything, they both know to let one another alone after matches like this, but he can't help it. He'd been watching in the player's lounge with David and Feli was amazing. He wants to talk about serves, about how Feli's faced down Roddick without flinching for 3 sets, wanted to say how proud and impressed he was. But it's not what Feli needs to hear right now.

Feli pauses for a moment and Fernando bites his lip, worried he's set him off. “Thank you,” Feli says, voice rough with exhaustion. Fernando blinks. Feli senses his surprise. “I am capable of controlling myself, Fer,” he almost snaps. He steps out and grabs for the towel, face clouded. Fernando hurts at the look on his face. There really is nothing he can say, nothing Feli's ready to hear.

So he lets the towel go without a fight and contents himself with following Feli to the bedroom. Fernando's spent most of his life in hotel rooms like this; he doesn't even see the muted blue duvet or the Klimt print above the bed. He just sees Feli, tired and hurting.

Feli roughly towels his hair. “My god, this country is too hot,” he complains. He drops the towel on the floor and sprawls naked on the bed. Fernando's understanding not blind; it takes Feli's defeated groan for him to tear his eyes away and remember his plan. He grabs the lotion from the bedside table and climbs on the bed to straddle his boyfriend.

Feli tenses for a moment, but Fernando soothes him with a touch to his shoulder. “I know,” he says. “Just lay there for me, OK?” Feli lets out a deep breath and relaxes; Fernando takes it as permission. “Thank you,” Fernando leans down and presses a kiss to his shoulder blade as he rubs lotion on his hands. Pulls back and smooths his hands over Feli's back, the lotion making his touch slick and easy. He falls into an easy rhythm, up and down, up and down then a detour to squeeze his neck. The physios  have already worked him over, his muscles are fine. This is just for them.

Fernando feels thick and lazy, almost hypnotized. Feli's breath going in and out, the slight whir of the air conditioner, the cool air more noticeable as Feli's body heat warms him. He's aroused, but it's not the usual desperation. Rather it's a slow fizz in his blood that's easily ignored. And he does, instead focusing on the utterly relaxed man beneath him.

Some time later, Feli shifts. Fernando shakes himself and gracelessly rises to his knees. Feli turns onto his back and looks up at him, blue eyes very nearly begging. “I know you need to practice later,” he says. “But could you stay for a bit?” He brushes his wrist across Fernando's half hard cock, only the slightest quirk of his lips betraying it was anything other than an accident.

Fernando snorts. “You don't fool me, Lopez,” he says mock severely. He checks the time. “I have a couple hours,” he says. Looks at the beautiful man beneath him. “Did you have something in mind?”

Feli's eyes sparkle and he grins as he tugs Fernando down. “I'm sure I can think of something.”


End file.
